Two Wrongs Make a Right
by Melanie Pachebel
Summary: When two crazy girls are sucked into the Kingdom Hearts world what will happen and who will they meet? Something evil is brewing once again as the Organization are there to cause trouble. OOC's and characters.
1. Where it Starts

Early one afternoon Melina and Lauren were sitting on Melina's bed playing Kingdom Hearts Two.

"Behind you!" Lauren shouted. Melina was already pushing the buttons to cast thundaga on the remaining nobodies. These white things never leave you alone! Everywhere you go these twitchy things follow.

"What's a nobody again?" Lauren asked not really sure herself. Melina paused her game and began explaining.

"Well a nobody is a person who doesn't have a heart, they pretend to have feelings and emotions but inside they're just an empty shell. A nobody is created when a someone has turned into a heartless and then returns as a somebody again."

"And a heartless is just a shadow that has no heart and goes searching for one!" Lauren exclaimed happily. She was proud of herself for beating Kingdom Hearts and actually knowing what a heartless was.

Melina laughed before she asked, "Who's your favourite character?"

"Um, I like Donald 'cause he is always pissed at everyone or thing, he's funny." Lauren laughed at her answer but then asked, "Okay so who's your favourite?"

Melina thought carefully then answered in one breath. "Mine is Roxas, Sora, and Namine, in that order." When she finished speaking a little whoosh of air filled her own lungs and she began breathing normally again. Lauren was laughing hysterically by now, but she stopped abruptly and was staring at the T.V but she turned her head slowly, like they do in the scary movies with a creepy grin plastered to her face. She sat there staring at Melina about to burst with internal laughter.

"Wow, next time remember to, like breathe!" More laughter from her. "And second who is your least favourite character?" Lauren asked.

"Oh! I hate Kairi, she is evil!" Melina answered glaring out into space, but un-paused her neglected game and resumed playing.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Lauren asked as she flopped on her stomach with a smirk.

"Because, she's super annoying! All she does is make you find her, in the first one and in the second one. She should eventually die though; it'd be a good switch in story lines." Melina said this with an evil grin as she used reverse on the remaining nobodies.

"I know why you hate her! It's because she's Sora's girlfriend!" Lauren laughed once more and flicked Melina pretty hard in the arm.

"So! Just because he has spiky chocolate coloured hair and ocean blue eyes, does not mean I like him." Melina stated while playing her game, secretly drooling in her head.

"Ha! What about Roxas?" Lauren asked between giggles.

"What about him? Well he is cute." Melina said dreamy eyed, but soon found herself in the white room cut scene where Namine and Roxas meet.

"Shhh! It's starting." Unlike Lauren Melina had beaten the game at the most 3 times, but Lauren had yet to get Kingdom Hearts II.

"You know who these three are, right Roxas?" Namine's quite voice rang out from the television speakers.

"Yeah, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Roxas replied.

Melina watched intently as Namine explained about the nobodies and how Roxas wasn't a real person. Until a cheesy was thrown at her head and Lauren laughed manically at the direct hit. Where Lauren had gotten cheesies from she did not know. Melina plucked the cheesy from her lap and popped it into her mouth, smiling brightly at the crunch sound it made. The cut scene ended with Roxas being shook by his shoulder by Pence.

"So what were you saying about Roxas?" Lauren asked.

"Well. Uh. I guess I like him a little."

"I knew it! Hey the controller is doing it again." Lauren smiled as she pointed to the controllers plug.

'_That stupid controller!_' Melina thought to herself as she got up to fix the plug. The controller Melina had was a cordless one, but the receiver kept falling out of its socket. So about every five minutes the plug would be hanging there helpless until some generous person plugs it back in. She touched the plug and was gone.

"Melina?" Lauren asked not believing what had just happened. What did just happen anyway?

"Uhh." Lauren got up, a cheesy still half chewed in her mouth. She walked slowly to the game console but instantly disappeared, slowly being formatted by the game.


	2. No, wait, It Starts Here

Lauren awoke to a boy poking her in the arm and saying something along the line of, **"Whew, org you okie?"**

"**Huh?"** Lauren asked lifting herself with her elbows then finely sitting up. As she looked around she noticed that she was sitting inside of a tent, the kind of tent that could with stand a storm if there ever was one. The beige colour reflected on Lauren's face tinting it a bit darker than it actually was.

There were also other people in the tent too, a semi-short boy with chocolate coloured hair and vivid blue eyes, a fairly young woman with dark chestnut coloured hair, a dog in clothes, Goofy, and a duck with a funny hat, Donald.

"**Are you okay?"** The short boy asked again.

"**Yeah! I'm totally fine. The name's Lauren. Oh. No way!"**

"**What?"** She did look over a tad bit enthusiastic to him.

"**You're Sora aren't you?"** Lauren asked as she stood up in the tent to get a better look at the others.

"**Oh, My! Donald!"** She squealed and flung herself at him in an attempt to catch him in a bear hug. She was successful in that bit. Sora looking all the more confused at the Lauren 'situation' who was at the moment crushing Donald by the looks of it.

"**Um, yeah I'm Sora, how'd you know?"** A teensy bit surprised by the question Lauren kept smiling as she let go of Donald and stood up straight.

"**I know all about you, Riku, and Kairi**." She smiled and noticed his shocked face. **"What?"**

"**How?"**

"**I read minds?" **

"**No. How. Do. You. Know. Me?"**

"**Okay there's this game called 'Kingdom Hearts' and-" **

"**Kingdom Hearts? That's what Xhanort wanted. They were trying to be somebodies." **

"**Yeah! But anyway, it's a video game in my world, it also tells us all about you, Riku, and oh? What's-her-face, Kairi." **

Lauren smiled brightly. Sora was still a bit confused but extended his arm to help Lauren up. She took his hand and stood, looking around to see Jane and Tarzan smiling at her.

"**No way! Deep Jungle! Awesome!"** Lauren shouted clapping insanely. **"Wait, this **_**is**_** a dream, I'll just wake up now."** She slapped herself across the face and whimpered in pain, but she did it three more times. **"Wow, I'm in a really deep sleep."** She said rubbing her cheek slightly.

"**Garwsh! You're not sleepin',"** Goofy said laughing.

"**What? Of course I am! Why would I be here then? Wait I remember now, well I remember Melina and I were in her room playing Kingdom Hearts two, when all of a sudden she disappeared and then I was here"**

Sora rubbed his chin in thought, like those creepy, weird old science guys do. **"Hmm….Well good luck with trying to find this Melina."**

"**Garwsh, Sora we could bring her with us. It'd be fun!"** Goofy said smiling at Lauren, she nodded and smirked at Sora in triumph mentally sticking her tongue out at him.


	3. And here, don't forget Melina!

Meanwhile Melina was laying on the ground in the 'Secret Place'. Mumbling and sitting up she rubbed her head and sighed asking herself, 'Where am I?'

Just then a boy with messy dirty blonde spikes and ocean blue eyes walked in with three others on his heels. A plump boy with wild and messy dark locks pulled back by a head band, a brunette with interested emerald eyes sparkling, and another boy with perfectly placed spikes of dirty blonde and chocolate covered eyes.

"**Hello?"** the girl asked puzzled by the unexpected visitor.

"**Hi, Olette, Pence, Hayner..."** She stood up and smiled, **"Roxas."**

"**How do you?"** Roxas asked dumbfounded. **"Don't worry I'll explain."** After fifteen minutes of questions and explaining to everyone how she knew their names, personalities, and the town they were in, Twilight Town.

"**So you're from a different world?"** Olette asked finely letting this new information sink into her skull.

"**Yup!"** Melina said bobbing her head up and down, messing the red and blonde strands together. But what did she care? It was just her hair anyway, she's in a VIDEO GAME, she's to preoccupied at the moment to care.

"**Okay just to get you guys ready there are these little black things that look like bunnies that have zigzag ears, they try to kill the one who wields the keyblade. The keyblade is a legendary weapon that can fight these little monstrosities, the only thing actually. Same goes for the white twitching things that are called nobodies, sometimes some of them are in the form of a person they aren't usually bent on the destruction of anyone.**

"**But there is an organization that is full of nobodies, which is called-"**

"**Organization thirteen."** Roxas interrupted.

"**Yes, they are trying to become humans or somebodies, unlike nobodies they, we…..They have hearts." **


	4. Don't Eat the Berries!

o uo Wow, people are actually reading this? :D Thanks you guys. xD

_____________________________________________________________

Back in Deep Jungle Lauren was spinning in circles. Sora was standing there hold a stop watch and reading out the time.

"**4:58, 4:59, 5:10,"** he laughed while watching her twirl. She probably shouldn't have eaten that berry that was lying in the tent's fridge, but she did and now she was paying the price for it. Suddenly Lauren stopped spinning and stood staring at Sora, who had another confused expression.

"**I see pretty rainbows,"** she stated and then fell backwards. The berry's magic most likely had worn off and left her with out any energy. She was just sleeping but Sora told Jane and they brought her back into the tent and on one of the beige beds.

About an hour later Lauren awoke to see Jane looking over her arms and smiled up at her.

"**Hi, Jane. Wass up?"** she slurred as she sat up on the uncomfortable cot. Seriously, how the heck did they sleep on these things? Lauren thought as she wiggled around some.

"**Oh, you're awake!"** Jane exclaimed with a relieved sigh. Lauren nodded and smiled widely.

"**Took you long enough. So, what is it with you and sleeping and fainting?"** Sora asked with a smirk. He was sitting not to far way from Laurens cot but only he was sitting on a thicket chair.

"**I don't know, time change or something?"** she replied and moved to stand away from the awful bedding. She paced toward Sora, with for once, a serious expression.

"**So, why are you guys here? In Deep Jungle I mean, it's been awhile since you came back,"** Lauren asked staring down at Sora awaiting his answer.

"**Well the princesses have disappeared again, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Snow white, Cinderella, Belle and Kairi,"** Sora said while fidgeting with his fingers absentminded. Lauren let a frown creep onto her face and furrowed her eye brows in confusion. Again? How was that possible? The organization is destroyed and Ansem is gone, right?

"**Oh, yeah?"** She paced slowly and sneakily closer to the unknowing boy. Poor Sora had to deal with Lauren now, and she was a handful. Reaching her hand out she tugged lightly on one of the muddy brown spikes that seemed to just call her to pick that one spike.

He jumped and tilted his head away from Lauren's fingers. **"What are you doing?" **he asked and swatted at the tip that fell from her fingers and into his face. Lauren just stood there gazing at his hair until a light bulb switched on in her mind.

"**Oh! That's awesome! You use cement hair gel!"** she swooned and tugged softly with both of her hands this time. Pulling up two spikes and watching as she let go. With a giggle she smiled, his hair had stayed straight up at the points she had yanked on.

Sora sighed and rubbed his temple in aggravation. Not believing that a person could be so hyper. But there was and she was proof of that theory. Lauren backed up about three feet away from Sora and twirled while stretching her arms out around her, she just couldn't grasp the fact that it wasn't as amusing to everyone else than it is to her.

"**You're Sora, the master of the keyblade! Zap, zap!"** Lauren sang as she stopped spinning and did a modeling pose, her whole arm pointed into the air and she looked up after it with her other hand on her hip.

Sora stared wide-eyed and gestured for Donald and Goofy. **"Okay! Let's go,"** he said as he led the way to the Gummy Ship, Donald and Goofy on his flanks with Lauren in tow. Still singing.

"**Owkay Sowa, whewe two?"** Donald asked.

Lauren raised her hand giddily and wove it from side to side, while bouncing up and down.

"**Yes…. Lauren what do you want to do?"** Sora asked. **"Can we go to Twilight town!? Please!?" ** She stopped bouncing but was now clinging to Sora's arm pleadingly.

Puppy eyes popped and lower lip quivered, he sighed, _'and she knows how to get her way. Darn it.' _

"**Fine."** He said, **"Twilight Town."**

"**Yay!"** Lauren shouted. She sat down next to Donald and buckled herself in, a bit restless her legs were shaking and she was trying to stifle another shout.

"**Wrap drive!"** Donald cheered and flicked the switch. **"Yeah!"** Lauren was now giggling, without a step or breath for that matter.


End file.
